


Fantasies  (Invasion America)

by bittenfeld



Category: Invasion America (Cartoon)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4327104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittenfeld/pseuds/bittenfeld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>not fully written out (which is why some is in present tense and some in past)</p><p>Although David resents Sheriff Rafe’s intrusion into his life, he recently has been entertaining a few – quite explicit – fantasies about the older man… not that he would ever EVER let him know, of course…!</p><p>Final – Chapter 3:  “I thought we could do it here,” Rafe announced without preface, rocking gently beside David on the rustic cabin porch, gaze on the dimming sky and not the young man beside him, “– that way if you decide that you really don’t want to after all, at least you won’t associate it with home.”<br/>He’s letting me down easy, David thought, giving us both an out so we don’t have to go through with it if we don’t want to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Someone is doing terrible things to David, wonderful things, obscene things, exquisite things – and then he wakes up, and realizes he’s had a wet-dream. And suddenly realizes that his shadow-lover is none other than Sheriff Rafe. Which surprises him, because he kind of resents the man. But it doesn’t horrify him. As a matter of fact, as he lies there, floating down from the acme of orgasm, he keeps his eyes closed, trying to hold onto the dream, replaying it (like, ‘ _I’m being smarty, so the big bad sheriff is having his way with me_ ’), enjoying it all over again, trying to pin it down to memory, and in doing so, he works himself up to climax again.

He’s always kind of had a chip on his shoulder about the sheriff, but now he finds himself thinking of the older man in a whole nother light. During the day he thinks about him, and is more aware when he sees Rafe around; and during the night in bed, he takes care of business while imagining more and more erotic things for the sheriff to be doing to him. Even his friend Jim comments on it – aimless scribbles in David’s notebook at school; or when they’re at the burger place at the mall, if Rafe is there walking through the mall, David’s gaze will follow him (“ _hey, Earth to David – hello-oo_!”). But David will only casually deny or ignore, or toss it aside.

On a warm early summer Friday night about 10 PM, after going to the movies, David is just sitting in his parked car on a little side street off the main street. Of course, it’s just coincidence that the sheriff often likes to do his last patrol of the day on foot, in the main part of town, just checking to makes sure businesses are locked up, and there’s no prowlers, etc.

He finds David. “A little late for you to be out, isn’t it, David? Does your mother know where you are?”

But David just retorts, “Yeah, she knows. Hey, I’m eighteen, I’m not breaking any curfew laws or anything.”

“I didn’t say you were.” Then Rafe suggests, “I’m just about done with my rounds. Why don’t you come along, and then come back to the office with me?”

At that, David sits up and looks suspiciously at him. “Why, am I under arrest?”

The sheriff smiles a little. “No. Why – have you done something I need to arrest you for?”

“No.”

“Good, I’m glad to hear it. Come on.”

David gets out of the car and walks alongside the older man. Secretly he’s really enjoying it. This isn’t the first time he’s been alone around the sheriff, by any means. But it’s the first time since he started the fantasies. The sharply creased khaki uniform shirt outlines broad shoulders, thick chest, and flat belly. David imagines the firm muscular buttocks beneath crisp dark brown slacks. Rafe’s face would never in a million years be mistaken for that of a glamour movie star, but neither is it unattractive, and right now David is considering the sharp stern features and piercing blue eyes a pretty hot turn-on.

At one business, something seems amiss, maybe they hear a noise. Rafe tells David to stand back, and he loosens the Magnum in its holster. But it turns out just be a stray cat.

Finally they walk back to the sheriff’s office. As they approach, Rafe asks about David’s schoolwork, and he comments on David’s martial arts training. “Master Connally tells me you recently earned your first brown belt. And you ranked well in last month’s competition. Congratulations.”

“Yeah, thanks,” David responds simply, at the same time wondering why the sheriff would be talking with the dôjô master about him

The sheriff’s office is an old brown-stone building, probably dating back to the 1890’s, on a street lined with chestnut trees. They walk up the flagstone steps and Rafe unlocks the door. His office is a large room with a big old oaken desk upon which sit a few modern conveniences like a computer and a phone, plus a coffee mug, as well as several stacks of folders and papers. Against one wall stand two old wooden filing cabinets, and against the other, a tall glass-doored old wooden gun-cabinet. Inside stand two shotguns and a 30-06 rifle.

Down the hallway are the jail cells. They’re all empty now, as they usually are – there’s very little crime in small-town Glenport, Massachusetts. Probably the last big excitement was three months ago, when two neighbors got into a brawl over a fence and a property line, and the sheriff had hauled them both in and locked them up until they cooled down. Yeah, no big city excitement around here.

Sitting in the tall-backed leather chair, Rafe indicates the pile of papers on one corner of the desk, and asks, “I need to finish up today’s reports. While I’m doing that, would you like to help – I haven’t had a chance to get to all the Wanted chits that have come in this past week. It would help if you could organize them – first by federal, state, and local, and then alphabetically by department, and then by case number.”

“Sure.”

As David goes through the pile, and Rafe is typing on the computer, David asks curiously, “Why’d you have me come with you now? Why didn’t you just send me home?”

Rafe looks up from his work. With a little smile, he acknowledges, “We haven’t had a chance to talk for awhile, get caught up.”

 _Yeah_ , David thinks, _except you’ve had the time to check up with my teachers, my mom, and the dôjô master_ … And suddenly the fantasies are starting to feel a little too close, a little too real. Out of the corner of his eye, he’s aware of the first jail cell down the corridor – one of the fantasies is him in that cell, and being forced to do the sheriff’s bidding if he wants to go free. Another takes place at the sheriff’s desk, right where he is right now. Except in the fantasy he’s handcuffed, and pushed across the old scuffed wooden surface, while the sheriff takes his time to do a very through body search… and while they’re in the middle of that, the office door opens, and some nice unsuspecting Glenport citizen walks in…

David nearly drifts off, and feels a hard-on starting – _damn_ , he doesn’t want that to happen right now… He tries to make his expression bland, but suddenly he’s aware that Rafe is watching him quite directly, still with that little smile.

“Besides,” the older man says, “it seems you’ve had something on your mind this past week. Is there something you’ve been wanting to tell me, David?”

“Umm, no,” David responds a little too quickly. Abruptly he stands up. “Listen, it’s getting kind of late, my mom probably wonders where I am, she’s probably waiting up for me… you know how moms worry… I, umm, better get going…” And he knows he’s rambling.

“Of course,” the older man agrees mildly. “Well, if you change your mind, you know where to find me.”

“Umm, yeah, sure,” David agrees, then hastily leaves. As he’s walking back to his car, he thinks about the sheriff’s last words: “ _if you change your mind_ ” – obviously he knows that David does have something to say. Well, at least, thank god, he couldn’t know what… or could he?  
* * * * *

At home, his mom is waiting up for him. He mentions that after the movie, the sheriff wanted to talk with him for awhile. She’s okay with that. But then he complains, “Why is he always sticking his nose in my business, checking up on me with my teachers, and everyone… he said he talked to Master Connally, the other day.”

She informs him that Rafe hadn't really meant for David to know, but he’s been paying for the lessons all along – it’s just something he wanted to do for David as a gift, which really surprises David, and kind of makes him feel sheepish about giving the sheriff a hard time.

“He really cares about you, David.”

“Why?” David asks curiously. “Why should he care about me that much, just because he was Dad’s friend?”

“Your father and he were so much more than that, David.  And some day, when it’s time… you’ll be told everything.”

“When?” David insists.

“When it’s time,” is all she’ll say, then she goes to bed.  
* * * * *

Rafe was driving along Highway 54 in the Ford Explorer, through the small farms that parceled the northwest area of the county. He had just come from the Harris place where, after giving them an updated report on their son’s traffic accident investigation, he’d ended up on the spur of the moment assisting with a cow’s difficult birth. Now he was on his way to the little town of Bramford, to check out Ed Taylor’s complaint that a neighbor’s dog, allowed to run amuck, was chasing off livestock and killing the lambs and kids.

And that was pretty much the parameters of a law officer’s job here in the county of Ashtonville, Massachusetts, of which Glenport was the county seat. Last week a big rig from the McMahon Feed & Trucking Company, traveling the 71, had misjudged the Houghton Road overpass, and managed to take a chunk out of it. There was the horrific tractor accident last year that mangled the Tate boy, but thank god terrible incidents like that were very few and far between. And major crime was practically unknown. The last murder in the area had been seven years ago. A number of store burglaries every year, but hardly ever a home break-in. And some teenage hijinks, but where wasn’t there?

It was a good quiet place to live, a nice wholesome place to raise a family. Since they’d moved there ten years ago, Rita had done an exemplary job of nurturing David into a fine strong young man. Cale would be proud of his grown son. If only he could have stayed to be a presence is David’s life all these years.

Rafe had done as much as he could too, carrying out Cale’s last orders to take his place, protecting the family, guarding and guiding from behind. He knew David resented him keeping tabs on him, and sometimes liked to smart-mouth, although David had for the most part been a good boy, hardly ever given to normal teenage rebellion. But there was no way to explain to him – not while keeping the secret from the boy.

But it was time to tell now. David had just turned eighteen and graduated from high school. He was a man now, and he needed to know. After all, it was his future, his destiny. Rafe would have another talk with Rita. She couldn’t hide David forever, treat him like he was made of glass. And besides, one day their past would catch up with them, and if David wasn’t prepared, everything could be lost.

And in addition, now there was a wrinkle: David, for all his professed resentment of the sheriff, had suddenly obviously developed a crush on the older man.

Rafe smiled to himself. It was well-known that authority figures often attracted interest – probably something to do with the uniform. And Rafe had garnered his share of interest from a number of the town ladies – as well as from a couple of men. But none so innocent and naïve as this young man. No doubt the boy thought he was hiding it – long gazes when he thought Rafe didn’t notice, waves of desire washing off him that didn’t take any psychic ability to pick up on – so pure and artless, that Rafe could hardly resist.

And David was so like his father – his looks, mannerisms, facial expressions, body postures – that it often brought a smile to Rafe’s face, but also just as often, nearly made his heart ache. For the past twenty years, he’d been celibate – by choice, but not by desire. His bed was just as empty as Rita’s, and for the same reason.

So if David truly wanted it, Rafe knew there was no way he could refuse.

Next week he’d be driving over to Cabot County for a tri-county law enforcement conference with the sheriff there, John Trent, as well as Sheriff Boone Presley of Deer Lake County, plus a number of area police chiefs. Gang activity was just beginning to rear its head in the area, and the sooner they could yank the welcome mat out from under it, the better. Anyway, he’d ask Rita if David could come along for the drive. John Trent had a fishing cabin up on the north fork of the Culowahnee River that he’d offered to Rafe anytime Rafe might want a nice little weekend retreat. It would be a good chance to spend some time with David, man-to-man, and clear the air about a few things – and if Rita would allow it, a chance to bring some secrets out into the daylight as well.

* * * * *

 _to be continued_ …


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David sank back onto the sofa, eyes watching the sheriff, gaze softening in dreamy surrender. “Rafe…” the youth whispered, a whisper that promised so much, and it could have been Cale breathing his name, as he had done a thousand times before…

Several days later, late at night, Rafe is in his apartment – he lives upstairs from the office, it’s one of the perks of the job, that whoever is sheriff also gets the apartment rent-free (which also makes him immediately available 24 hours a day if he’s needed).

It’s late on a warm summer night, so he’s just in his pajama bottoms, shirtless. Maybe he’s getting ready for bed, or maybe sitting in a big chair reading a magazine before he goes to bed, or something.

The doorbell rings – it’s David. At first Rafe is quite concerned, for David to be there so late, and he asks anxiously if anything is wrong with David or with David’s mom. David says no, he and his mom are fine.

Rafe invites him in.

David is hanging his head, kind of shy and contrite. “Mom told me you were paying for the lessons. I just wanted to thank you… that means a lot to me… and I’m sorry for mouthing off at you all the time. I was being immature… I know that… and I won’t do it again.”

“That’s all right, David. The important thing is you know it’s time to grow up. You’ve got quite a future ahead of you. And as far as the lessons, as long as you are enjoying them and progress­ing, I will continue to pay for them.”

“Yes sir, thank you.”

“And now, I know there’s been something on your mind recently concerning me. Do you want to share it?”

A hesitation, then slight nod of head.

Patiently Rafe waited.

Thoughtfully David frowned. “Can I ask you… something personal?”

“Yes.”

Another hesitation, then the young man asked, “Are you and my mom, umm… more than just friends?”

Rafe smiled at the unexpected question. He knew what was on David’s mind, but he hadn’t expected that. “No,” he answered truthfully. “We’re just very good friends.”

David nodded. “Well, you come over for dinner a lot, and I remember when I was a kid, you used to live with us, so I just wondered…”

“Well, your mother and I enjoy cooking together and we enjoy each other’s company. And yes, when you were little, I did live with you. But I slept in the family room. It’s always been very platonic between us.”

“Oh, okay. Can I ask you something else?”

“Of course.”

“Do you, uh, have a girlfriend?”

At that Rafe couldn’t help but chuckle lightly. The boy was obviously circling the real subject of his interest. “No, no girlfriends,” the older man assured, then to draw the young man out, added pointedly, “And no boyfriends either.”

A quick direct glance his way. “Oh.” One syllable.

Oh, yes, he’d guessed correctly. “Now, can I ask you a question?”

Another quick glance, and a brief nod of head.

Rafe smiled a bit. “Are you applying for the position?”

David had to smile too, shyly, then carefully nodded his head.

Rafe grinned. “I thought so.”

And the son’s expression was so much the image of the father when the same subject was broached 30 years ago, that Rafe couldn’t prevent a powerful rush of heat fanning through his nerves and sheeting over his skin. And a need denied for nearly twenty years surged up, and he craved nothing more than taking David to the floor and ramming into sweet moist warmth, driving them both to heights of ecstasy. And he knew that David wouldn’t refuse him, but indeed beg him desperately for it. Even now the youth was resonating him, and the feeling washed back over Rafe – something that usually only happened in bonded mates – sinking back onto the sofa, eyes watching Rafe, gaze softening in dreamy surrender. Rafe had never heard of thaavisto carrying through to offspring, but then so much was unique about this young man.

“Rafe…” the youth whispered, a whisper that promised so much, and it could have been Cale breathing his name, as he had done a thousand times before.

Moving over the young man as David stretched out on the sofa, Rafe braced his hands on either side of the boy’s shoulders. David’s arms reached up to wrap around his neck, sliding beneath the collar of the open robe, eyes half-closing and lips parting in warm welcome to Rafe’s mouth. And Rafe covered him, mouth coming down in a full eager kiss, as one hand roughly worked open the buttons of David’s shirt so they could embrace bare chest to bare chest. Lying on top of the young man, Rafe was already coming up hard, and he could feel David just as hard pressed up against him, Rafe’s born of long-repressed need, and David’s of sweet virgin freshness. The sweet mouth took him in, his tongue penetrated, the taste so familiar, not forgotten even in twenty years, the faintest spicy scent of the skin, arms embracing his body, hands pressed to his hard-muscled back beneath the robe’s material, as the hard pelvic bones thrust up against his own, tongues probing, Rafe’s strong calloused fingers combing through black silk, clutching strands to roughly pull the head back for deeper penetration of his tongue, taking possession of that sweet mouth, until finally breaking the kiss to bury his face in the smooth hot skin between throat and shoulder, breathing the scent he knew so well, and he could take him again, he _would_ take him again, the bond’s fire coursing through him demanding fulfillment after so long…

“…my thaavisto…” he murmured desperately against the scented skin.

– and caught himself like cold water dashed in his face. Abruptly he stiffened in the boy’s arms.

“Thaavisto – what’s that?” David questioned, still floating in the wash of desire and the tendrils of the bond entwining him.

Breath coming hard, half from sexual craving sharply interrupted and half from the shock of what he’d almost done, Rafe tried to steady his voice as much as possible. “David,” he urged quietly, “please let me go. We can’t do it like this…”

Obligingly David relaxed his embrace, but confusion clouded his reaction. “What… what happened?... what… did you call me?... what is thaavisto?”

Stiffly Rafe moved off of the youth and sat up on the couch, and David did the same, drawing up his knees, then shifting to sit up next to the older man.

Hurt confused gaze turned on Rafe. “I’m sorry,” the young man apologized, voice trembling with adrenalin overload. Sweat spangled his face, pulse throbbing beneath the fluttering skin of his throat. “I shouldn’t have… started this…”

“No, boy, you didn’t do anything wrong,” Rafe assured, trying to level his own thoughts.

Glumly, head down, David started to stand. “I guess I better leave…”

“David, wait,” Rafe interrupted, and took the boy’s wrist. “I don’t want you leaving like this. I owe you an explanation. You need to understand.”

Obligingly the youth sat back down, and waited.

After a few deep breaths, Rafe said, “You asked if I had an intimate relationship with your mother, and I told you the truth – we never shared anything like that. But you didn’t ask about your father.”

Violet-blue eyes widened with gradual understanding. “My father…??”

Rafe nodded. “Your father and I were lovers for twelve years, before he married your mother… And you’re so very much like him. And… for a moment here… I forgot myself. It’s I who should apologize to you, David. I’m sorry.”

In shock, David stared at the floor, speechless for a long moment, until finally he apologized, “Oh my god, then I’m sorry, I’m way out of line. I never should’ve…”

“David, I said it’s all right. You haven’t done anything wrong. And,” the older man reminded, “I didn’t say we couldn’t do it, I just said we shouldn’t do it that way – I didn’t mean to come on so strong, so fast.”

“Well, if you noticed, I didn’t fight back very hard.”

“I noticed.”

“So what’s the problem? If it’s because you were thinking of my father, I don’t care, Rafe. If you want to call me whatever you just called him, that’s okay. I just… want it… ”

“I know you do.” With a tired frown, Rafe closed his eyes. The bond was bleeding over to David, and it wasn’t fair for Rafe to take advantage of that.

“Mom said you and my dad were more than just friends. I didn’t know what she meant at the time.”

Rafe asked, “Have you ever done anything like this before? – maybe with your friend, Jim Bailey?”

David smiled a little self-consciously. “No. Jim and I kinda… talked about it once, y’know? But we never actually did anything.”  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Should I leave now?” David questioned.

“Not unless you want to.” Rafe glanced down at David’s swelling, and smiled a bit. “But, uh, first, isn’t there something you’d like to take care of?”

At that David began to smile. “Umm, yeah… I guess so…”

“Would you like some help?”

“Yeah…”

And then Rafe could start touching his hair or his arm, then that would lead to a kiss, and then in a little bit, Rafe notices David’s erection and asks if he wants some help with it, and David says yes, so Rafe goes and gets a terrycloth towel, partly to keep the sofa from getting wet and partly to help stimulate David with the rough cloth… And they would just stay there on the couch, as Rafe gets David off…

* * * * *

A few days later, Rafe goes to David’s house and speaks with David’s mom. He asks if David is there. Rita says no, he’s out, but he should be back soon. Rafe says it’s actually her who he needs to speak to. As thoughtfully as possible, he lets her know that David wants a sexual relation­ship with him. And he’s willing to do it, but he won’t without her okay.

Rita looked sharply, directly, at her old friend. “Do you have any interest toward him? Tell me the truth, Rafe – did you initiate this?”

“No. I would never have considered anything like this. I have my duties to him, to guide and protect him, and that is what has always been most important to me. But he asked me, so I am asking you.”

“You’re forty years older than he is.”

“Yes.”

“He’s only eighteen. He’s just a boy.”

“He’s a man now, Rita. Remember, Cale was considered a man at sixteen.”

“Yes, but that was… there. I admit I have kept him quite sheltered. David doesn’t have experience to know what he wants. But I know he admires you, Rafe. I wonder if this isn’t just hero-worship.”

“I… would agree. It probably is that.”

“Did you tell him about you and his father being…bonded?”

“I told him we were lovers, nothing more.”

“Does it have anything to do with the bond between you and Cale?”

“I don’t know,” Rafe admitted. “I would guess that it might. So much of Cale comes through him. The bond may be bleeding through as well.”

She struggled with it, but admitted, “I took Cale away from you.”

Rafe corrected, “No, Cale and I mutually agreed to cease relations, when the two of you deci­ded to get married.”

She turned away.

“Rita, I won’t do it without your blessing,” he insisted.

She didn’t say anything for a long moment, then finally acknowledged, “Even if you and Cale did agree, nevertheless, it was because of me that you lost him. I suppose I don’t have the right to take David away from you as well.” She looked up at him pleadingly. “Don’t hurt him, Rafe.”

Gently he agreed, “You know I would never hurt either of you. You both are very dear to me. You know that, Rita.”

The front door opened and David entered. From his wary expression, and cheeks flushed with embarrassment, it was obvious that he had heard a lot of their conversation from the front porch. And that the strange deep relationship among his mother and his unknown father and the town sheriff was a complete mystery to him, and getting curiouser by the minute.

To change the topic, Rafe mentioned to Rita, “Regardless of that matter, there is something else I originally intended to ask you. On Wednesday I have to drive to Kensington for a three-day law enforcement conference. And since David is out of school now, I wondered if he could come along. There’s some good fishing back in the hills, I thought he might like check it out. We’d spend the weekend, and return late Sunday.”

“And if I had said no, regarding… the other… nothing else would happen?”

“Of course not.”

“I know. Well, yes, I guess.” Hesitantly Rita looked at her son. “Honey?”

“Yeah, sure,” David agreed, but still cautiously curious about the adults’ secrets.  
* * * * *

He hadn't expected Rafe to inform his mother about his sexual requests. Heat warmed his face again at the thought. Now that he was eighteen, he had assumed it could just be man to man. Of course, he should have known that Rafe would pass anything regarding David through his mother. Well, at least she hadn't renounced either of them in horror, and in fact had actually agreed to allow it. And at least Rafe had been discreet enough not to mention the bit of intimacy that they _had_ shared – not that a quick hand-job really counted like a full-on sexual encounter.

Restlessly David stared up at his bedroom ceiling. The full moon, high in the sky now, cast the stark shadow of the window frame onto the wall, but sleep eluded him. Thoughts played unceasingly through his mind – the same questions, but even more intense now. What in the world could Rafe and his mother be hiding from him? He hadn't meant to eavesdrop this evening, but hearing their conversation hadn't cleared anything up anyway, and indeed, had only added layers of mystery.

“ _I have my duties to him, to guide and protect him_.” What did that mean? Duties? Protect? Protect him from what? This quiet little farming town squat in the middle of Dullsville, USA, was pro­bably the safest place on earth. He didn’t have any enemies at school, or anywhere else for that matter. Every­one in town knew him and liked him. And his mother was right – she had kept him so sheltered his whole life, that he couldn’t have gotten into trouble, even if he’d wanted to. Why would the sheriff have made it his life’s mission to watch over him all this time within an inch of David’s life?

And “ _Did you tell him about you and his father being…bonded_?” That was a bizarre choice of words. Granted, finding out that his father and the sheriff had had a long-ago sexual affair was a shock in itself. And he was a bit surprised that his mother seemed to know all about it and accept it. But being “bonded?” People didn’t talk like that, at least not in this present-day modern 21 st century. It sounded like something out of a fantasy story or a knights-in-armor fiction. Yet his mother and Rafe were two of the most down-to-earth people he knew, certainly not given to fantasy-romantic figures of speech.

And “ _Remember, Cale was considered a man at sixteen_.” Where was sixteen considered legal age? Not in America. Maybe some other country? And that strange word Rafe had used the other night – _thaavisto_ – what language was that? Could it be that his father was from somewhere else? But even if he was from another country, or even an illegal alien, why would that demand such total secrecy for eighteen years? Especially since he was no longer here. Unless Rafe was also an illegal alien? No, this was getting too far-out. His mother and Rafe were no more criminals than they were fantasy dreamers.

 _I wish you would tell me_ , he thought. _I just wish you would tell me, once and for all_ … _end this crazy game-playing_ …

* * * * *

 _to be continued_ …


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I thought we could do it here,” Rafe announced without preface, rocking gently beside David, gaze on the dimming sky and not the young man beside him, “– that way if you decide that you really don’t want to after all, at least you won’t associate it with home.”
> 
> He’s letting me down easy, David thought, giving us both an out so we don’t have to go through with it if we don’t want to.

The last rays of sun faded behind the line of conifers, and with the twilight crept the evening chill. Even with hot summer days – and the middle of June could still be considered balmy, the real heat wouldn’t settle in and lock down ‘til at least the middle of July – up here in the hills, the temperature always dropped rather quickly with the setting of the sun.

David thought of his windbreaker folded in his suitcase on the cabin bed, but didn’t feel like actually getting up out of the porch rocking chair to go get it. It was too relaxing, just sitting here, breathing in the scent of pine and wildflowers, listening to the chirp of crickets in the brush and the soft creak of the porch timbers beneath their chairs, to break the mood by getting up.

“I thought we could do it here,” Rafe announced without preface, rocking gently beside David, gaze on the dimming sky and not the young man beside him, “– that way if you decide that you really don’t want to after all, at least you won’t associate it with home.”

 _He’s letting me down easy_ , David thought, _giving us both an out so we don’t have to go through with it if we don’t want to_. Aloud he guessed, “You think it’s just hero-worship, don’t you? That’s what you and my mom said.”

“Either that, or just normal teenage experimentation.” A slight shrug of broad shoulders. “Either way, it’s all right, David. I wouldn’t have agreed to it if I felt it was inappropriate.”

“It could be something real too,” David retorted a little sulkily.

“Yes,” Rafe agreed, “it could be.”  
* * * * *

At night, David was lying on the ground, looking up at the stars.

Sitting beside him, Rafe rested forearms on knees.

Rafe’s cell phone rang. It was obviously Rita. Rafe said they’re doing fine, David caught several trout for dinner. Then he got kind of quiet and serious, not saying much, then handed the phone to David. “It’s your mother.”

David took it. “Hi, Mom…. Yeah, the fish are really biting… yeah, we’re having a good time….” Then he frowned. “… uh, yeah, Mom, I know… Yeah, I love you too… Mom, is every­thing okay?... yeah, okay… yeah, I love you, Mom. Okay, see you…” With a worried puzzled expression, he handed the phone back to Rafe. “Is everything okay with my mom?”

Rafe put the phone away. “Yes, she’s fine.”

“She sounded kind of funny, and kept saying she loves me, and for me to always remember that. She’s not, like, sick… or dying… or something, is she?”

“No, she’s all right, David.”

Then David guessed. “Does this have something to do with the secrets… about my father?”

For awhile Rafe didn’t answer, but just gazed up at the night sky, so David did too. He figured maybe he was finally going to find out what Rafe and his mom had been keeping from him all this time.

Finally Rafe pointed up toward the southwestern sky. “Do you know the constellation Leo?”

“Sure.” David pointed to the brightest star at the star-lion’s shoulder. “That’s Regulus, a 1st magnitude star, about 85 light-years from Earth.”

“That’s right. Now, look down from Regulus about 4 o’clock, about two inches – do you see that dim star?”

“Yeah.”

“It’s about 73 light-years away. It’s a yellow star, magnitude -26.7.”

“Almost like the sun,” David announced.

“Yes,” Rafe agreed. “It has 6 planets orbiting it. One of them orbits at a distance of about 90 million miles, with a yearly cycle of 362 days.”

“Wow, that sounds like practically a copy of Earth. I wonder if it has water and oxygen, too.”

“It does. Its name is Tyrus.”

“Wow, the scientists are always looking for Earth-like planets. But I’ve never heard anyone mention that one.”

“They don’t know about it.”

With a little humorous curiosity, David looked up at the man seated next to him. “And how come you do?”

Rafe hesitated, took a deep breath, then replied quietly, “Because it’s my home world, David. Mine and your father’s.”

“What?” Obviously the sheriff was speaking poetically or something, but David couldn’t pick up on the symbolism. “What do you mean?”

“Your father and I are not from here. We came from Tyrus twenty years ago, and became stran­ded here on Earth.”

In surprise, David gave a little cough. He stared at the older man to see if he was pulling his leg, or if there was any crazy look in the sheriff’s eyes. Although he’d never known the older man to joke around, nor to show any signs of mental imbalance. “What are you talking about? You’re joking.”

But Rafe’s expression was completely serious. “No, David. You’ve wanted to know what your mother and I have been keeping from you all this time. Do you think we’ve been playing a joke on you all along?”

“No…” David had to admit, thinking of the pain and the shadows that clouded so much of his mother’s life. “But… how could you be from another planet? That’s like something out of a science fiction book.”

“Nevertheless, it’s true.”

“Wait a minute – how can it be? You just said Tyrus is 73 light-years away. Even travelling at the speed of light, you’re way not old enough to have come that far.”

“Faster-than-light travel is known on Tyrus. With tachyon drive, it takes a little over a month to get here. Earth technology is still quite crude.”

“No way.” David sat up, suddenly uncomfortable. “I don’t know what kind of line you’re giving me, but this is crazy talk. You’ve got a screw loose or something. I’m outta here.” He started to leave.

But Rafe had anticipated as much, and the older man was fast. Before David could escape, Rafe had grabbed him and pinned him securely. Even with his knowledge of martial arts and wrestling, David found himself flat on his back, totally immobilized, with Rafe on top of him.

“Get off of me! Get away from me!”

But Rafe didn’t budge. “David! Think of your father.”

“I never knew my father! Let me go!!”

“Yes, you do know him – David, look at me!”

David did, and suddenly Rafe’s left pupil expanded in a blue holographic flash. In utter shock to David, his own right eye responded the same. And with it, an old memory replayed in his mind, as a wash of images flooded over David: himself as a toddler, and an exotic-looking man with long black hair, strange slanted purple-blue eyes, and high prominent cheekbones – his father – holding him safe and secure in strong arms, speaking to him in a low gentle voice, then a blue eye-flash im­planting the memory deep in his mind. Then his father turning and boarding _an alien spacecraft and flying off into the night sky_ …

With a little yelp, David went limp under Rafe’s grip. In shock he stared up at Rafe, only to see the same long narrow purple-blue eyes and strong-lined brow and cheekbones, and saw for the first time that it wasn’t really – quite – Earth human. And on the heels of that, to suddenly realize that he had the same eye color, and similar, although less obvious, facial structure.

Rafe released the boy, and sat back down beside him. He didn’t say any more, but waited for David to come to terms with the memory. David was breathing hard, breath coming in little whim­pers.

Finally he quieted down, but still could hardly believe it. “But you look almost human.”

“We are human. Whatever originally seeded life on Earth billions of years ago, must have also seeded it on Tyrus. We’re human enough that a Tyrusian man and an Earth woman could produce offspring – you.”

In awe David murmured, “That means I’m…”

“That means half of you is from Earth… and the other half is from… out there. Tyrus is your world too.”

Helplessly the boy looked over at the older man. “So that… was the secret…”

Rafe frowned intently, head shaking, his tone gentle but gruff. “Boy, that’s only the beginning.”

Wordlessly David looked up at him, wondering what else there could possibly be.

And Rafe told him. “Your father, Cale Oosha, is the ruler of Tyrus, our king. Your mother is our queen. And you, David Oosha, are heir to that throne. You are Tyrusian royalty.”

The information overload was hardly sinking in. “What do you mean? How can I be… royalty? I’m just an average kid…”

“No, David, you’re far from average.”

“Where is my father now? Is he back on Tyrus?”

“I don’t know.”

“Is he alive?... is he dead?”

“I don’t know that either. We haven’t heard from him since he left sixteen years ago.”

“Why did he leave?”

“That discussion is for another time, boy. There’s a lot more to tell you, but you have enough right now to think about.”

Again David lay back to look up at the dim point of light in the night sky. “But what does it mean, Rafe? How can I be prince of some place I never even heard of? What am I supposed to do? I don’t have any idea what a prince does, let alone what it’s like to live on some other planet…”

“All of that, we’ll leave for another day.”

David looked over at the older man. “Can you at least tell me, what are you, Rafe? How do you fit into all this? You’re not just some backwater country sheriff, that’s for sure.”

That brought a tiny smile to the older man’s lips. “Actually, I very much _am_ a ‘backwater country sheriff’. My badge is real. However, I am also commander in the Tyrusian military. When I was your age, and your grand­father sat on the throne, I served in the Royal Guard. Then when your father was a child, but old enough to begin training for the royal responsibilities, your grandfather conferred upon me the duty of personal guard, tutor, and advisor to your father. And then after you were born and your father had to leave us, he impressed the same duties upon me regarding you.”

Slowly the picture solidified for David. “So… you’ve been watching over me and protecting me… all these years…”

“Yes.”

“So, that’s the secret then.”

“There’s more. But it will keep, for now.”

“And all this time, I just thought you were hassling me just because you were a cop.”

Rafe smiled a little. “Well, you’ve been a handful. But then, I know where you got it from.”

“My father gave you a hard time too?”

“Worse than you. However, your grandfather’s edict gives me authority over unruly princes until they actually ascend to the throne. Plus, as a ‘backwater country sheriff’ here on Earth, I have civil authority over you as well.”

David started to relax and smile. “Which means?”

“Which means that even though you are my liege, and I am your loyal subject, if you give me cause, I can spank that little princely behind – and I will.”

At that, David grinned playfully. “So what do I have to do to give you cause?”

Scootching down to lie beside the young man, Rafe propped himself up on one elbow, then stroked a firm slender forearm. “Just keep using that smart mouth of yours. Now the only question is, do you still want us to be physical or not? Knowing what you know now, if you don’t feel like you want to anymore, just say so, I’ll certainly understand.”

But David just shook his head. “Oh, I want to. After all, you didn’t see anything wrong with it before, so I don’t either.”

“All right. I just wanted to give you the chance to change your mind, now that you know the truth.”

“Yeah, I know now. And I not changing anything.”

Unbuttoning a couple of David’s shirt buttons, Rafe slipped his hand in beneath the material to caress a flat breast and tweak a nipple.

Sensually David squirmed beneath the touch. Finger and thumb pinched a little harder, and with a little moan, he raised his hips as his cock started to come up just from that brief stimulation.

Rafe noted it and smiled a bit. “So soon? You make it too easy, boy.”

David whimpered a little. “I can’t help it.” He looked up coyly at the older man. “So, umm, did my father ever give you cause to, umm, spank him?”

Strong fingers slipped just beneath jeans waistband. “Yes – he earned a number of sessions with my belt.”

At that, David gasped and thrust his pelvis up, as his cock came up instantly.

Rafe grinned, pulled his fingers out to lightly gloss the back of his hand over the sudden hard swelling through the denim.

David moaned. He could feel himself already leaking. “Rafe… take me… please…”

With a sigh, the older man chided, “How can we enjoy any foreplay when you’re always ready to let go in just a few seconds?”

“I’m only eighteen,” the young man complained, and teased, “I can’t help it that I’m not _old_.”

A heavy scowl. “That’s how you give cause, boy.” Rafe stood up. “Come on then, let’s get back to the cabin. We can’t be having sex out in the open. It’s against the law. I don’t want to be brought up on a public morals charge.”

Hastily David stood, and adjusted his clothing, then hurried to keep up with the older man. “Well, I’d sure hate to be the one responsible for the sheriff breaking the law.”

“Mm, you _are_ looking for a spanking aren’t you?” Rafe led the way and didn’t look back. “Do you want it across my lap with my hand, or do you want it across the bed with my belt?”

Heat flushed David’s face. His fantasy was starting to come to life. “Mm, do I get a choice?”

“You do this time. After that, I choose.”

David moaned softly in utter delight. God, he could just about come from those words alone spoken by that deep mellow voice. He smiled seductively. “Then I want it with your hand. If I’m gonna sting, I want you to sting too.”

A soft snort from the older man. “Boy, I can keep it up a whole lot longer than you can.”

David snickered. “Yeah. I know.”

“And don’t expect me to say that it’s going to hurt me more than it’s going to hurt you – because it isn’t.”

God, David’s knees practically buckled in weakness from sheer delight. It couldn’t have been hotter even if Rafe had just growled a pile of whispered obscenities in David’s ear.

Tagging along behind, David mentioned, “You know, in all the movies, the aliens from outer space are always bug-eyed, green tentacle monsters. I’m glad that isn’t you.”

“I could say the same,” Rafe retorted. “You know, to Tyrusians, you Earth people are the aliens.”

At that, David frowned in thought. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”  
* * * * *

Rolling onto his back, Rafe clasped his hands behind his head on the pillow, and drew one knee up. Sated genitals lolled plumply between his legs. A heavy relaxed sigh escaped his lips and he stared up at the cabin’s timbered ceiling, and he mused a complaining grumble, “I’m fifty-eight. What am I supposed to do with some young lover barely out of knee pants and still wet behind the ears?”

Stretched out beside the older man, David rolled onto one elbow, to trace an aimless finger through sparse wiry grey hairs encircling hard nipples. He shrugged. “You can teach me. I’ve got no experience, which means I don’t have any bad habits either. So you can train me any way you want.” Then a sly little smile crept over full lips. “You can also…” – a fingertip smeared through white droplets of their mingled cum spattering Rafe’s belly – “… do this…” And sensually right before Rafe’s gaze, David slowly licked the thick white slime off his finger and swallowed it.

In a sudden surge of excitement, Rafe’s sigh of exhaustion tightened into a taut rumble deep in his throat, and blue holographic spangles sparkled darkly in glowering eyes. Roughly he rolled on top of the boy and pinned his wrists over his head. Cum smeared messily between groins and bellies. “No experience, hmm?” he growled low. “You _are_ a bad habit, boy…”  
. . . . .

 _to be continued_... _someday_...


End file.
